Ka'rakkah
'Ka'rakkah '(pronounced kaw-ruh-kuh) is an armadyllean mage who, unlike most of his kin, hails from an island south of the Wushanko islands. Due to the isolated nature his homeland has taken since the first God War, Ka'rakkah, like any other of the small land's inhabitants, has hemophilia, a weakened immune system, and is unfamiliar with his kind's modern-day culture. Since leaving his original home, he has taken on a mostly nomadic lifestyle, only occasionally returning to his new abode to update his library, recover from serious injury, or to arrange meetings with those he finds particular interest in. Personality Ka'rakkah works under his own strange moral code, and rarely - if ever - breaks it. It dictates - One shall not harm slaves or those forced to work against their will - Do not strike first unless the target has clearly done something wrong - Loyalty to one's god is above all else. - All actions should benefit others in some way, shape, or form Ka'rakkah has been known to have strong respect for those who are loyal to their families and can be rather protective at times, even risking his own life for the safety of those he cares about. He takes betrayal as a deep insult and will not hesitate to go after those he deems to be traitors. Ka'rakkah has also been known to have an incredibly large ego, but has toned it down as of late. Along with bragging about his own greatness and grandeur, he'd often flat out insult others who were poorly groomed or dressed. He'd have little hesitation on flaunting wealth he has gathered through various means (mainly alchemy). His favorite gemstone is the jade, and he can always be seen wearing it - whether on a necklace, bracelet, ring, or on his staff (which he had custom ordered). Physical stature Ka'rakkah is six foot tall and notably physically unfit. He's thin, and his wings appear quite weak - indeed, he can only fly for a portion of the distance most other Aviansie can, and finds flight more draining than most others do, too. When wielding any sort of physical weaponry, he has a pathetic swing that couldn't impress those with even the lowest standards. Tall, thin, and weak. Ka'rakkah. Due to an unclean bloodline, he (and all others from his home) has hemophilia - excessive bleeding due to the blood not clotting - and as such tries to avoid having his own blood shed. His immune system is also below standard, and he always keeps enchantments on himself to hopefully avoid illness. History Origin Ka'rakkah's ancestors (along with their flock) had travelled to the Eastern Lands to try spreading the word of Armadyl. However, when they had caught word of their kin dying off en mass (and the blast that destroyed Forinthry occured), they ended up fortifying a secluded island and attacking all who approached with a flurry of arrows and early ballista bolts. They would remain secluded here until the end of the Fifth Age. Ka'rakkah inherited his job of a recordkeeper and educator from his mother, as he was too frail to take on the job of a warrior like his father. Finding the work incredibly boring, he turned to experimenting with magics, taking especially large interest in enchantments. He'd work with it for two years before making an attempt to enchant the farm in order to increase productivity. This charm, however, ended up failing - instead, it ended up taking twice as many resources with only half of the results. With a mix of the poorly cast spell and disease hitting the farm, the flock ended up with a severe shortage of food. Unwilling to actually execute him, they sent him out into the world, believing the humans they thought hunted down Aviansie would take his life, instead. While out, he had shifted place to place, studying the various forms of magic the others had discovered, taking advantage of the outer world's discovery of alchemy to build up his wealth as high as he possibly could. At one point during his travels, he had been talked into joining a small order of vigilantes - by the time he had joined, they did very little, and he was unable to join in their actions. Tuska Comes By the time of Tuska's arrival, the vigilante group had mostly died out and the leader had vanished. Fearing his demise, Ka'rakkah spent a week trying to return home - they had hesitantly accepted him, curious on how he had survived. They only allowed him to stay for a mere week so they could learn more of the outside world in modern day before kicking him out once more. With nothing else to do besides fight or accept fate, he made a weak attempt to aid the Armadyllean forces battle Tuska before finally deserting out of a loss of interest. Not long after this, the order he had been a member of had disbanded, and he had taken a particular interest in the fields of necromancy and energy manipulation, likely inspired by the actions of a demon-possessed human he had met. Necromancy and mental toll Drawing power from the dead in the Lumbridge Catacombs and leeching off of the demon, Ka'rakkah began to severely overestimate his abilities. Many of his experiments came to use absurdly large levels of energy, causing horrific (and absolutely ridiculous) failures. The only true success during this period was his attempt at reviving a woman, named Monica, for her widowed husband - however, she was never fully revived, and he deemed it best not to show the experiment to the grieving man. This would cause some of his former friends and allies to leave him, expressing that his actions were "despicable" and "crimes against nature." The result of the experiment was a living body without a soul, standing idly and repeating the same words without any sign of stopping. It only knew two phrases - "Darling" and "I love you." Likely, due to Ka'rakkah not being her husband, she rarely says the latter phrase, sticking mainly to "Darling." During this period of time, his work was hidden from the public eye and only revealed to the closest of his companions. His visit to his old monastery had sparked interest in the outside world, causing a small party to leave - three males, three females, and his cousin, Ta'kaar, stowing away among their supplies. Due to a bandit attack, the status of the party remains unknown, though the stowaway had been captured and traded away. When the new holders discovered the starving stowaway, they immediately saw potential in him to provide assistance, and began training him. What they didn't know was the boy's specialty was potions, not strife. Almost having killed his cousin, Ka'rakkah immediately felt guilt, allowing the boy to stay at his home until Ka could find some way to return him to the monastery. Ta'kaar had noticed a disturbing change in the elder's behavior, seeing a sadistic streak rise in the man and less passion for those around him. To combat this, he knocked Ka out with a sleep potion and talked one of his friends into helping with a ceremony described in Ka'rakkah's notes - one that, if done correctly, would cut his ties with the demonic energy. Amnesia, and recovery While the ceremony was a success, it also had the side effect of wiping most of Ka's memory. On Ta'kaar's suggestion, he remained in his library for a few days, educating himself on his past life and picking up some of his past magics. Eventually, Ta'kaar came to the realization that his older cousin may end up molding himself back into his "monstrous" previous self, and ran away in hopes of distracting Ka. With his cousin missing, Ka'rakkah has picked up the traveling life once more in hopes of trying to find the boy and returning him to safety. Disappearance, and return Ka'rakkah went completely missing for almost three years before, eventually, returning alone. Known Relationships Ra Solarium Ka'rakkah shows a friendlier side around Ra, and even in combat, will hold back on cruelty whenever his friend is nearby. The two act like siblings, truly. Ironically, they both look - and act - as opposites. Samantra Ka'rakkah views her as a good friend, but nothing more. He was quick to shoot down any potential for a relationship when she revealed having feelings for him - feelings which she appears to be over by now. Cesra While their relationship has been shaky on Cesra's side, Ka has consistently viewed the half-elf as a good ally and all-round person. He considers her an individual worthy of great respect. When she had viewed him as a foe, he refused to acknowledge her as anything more than a misinformed bystander. Startraphell Once Star's master, Ka'rakkah initially had little respect for them due to their unholy origins. However, after breaking their contract, he had been left feeling little more than hatred. After losing his memory and them introducing themselves as simply his acquaintance, he has began to accept Star as a friend. It is unknown if this would remain true if he found out Star's origins once more. Gonad Yaksplitter Ka'rakkah has no idea why he keeps running into Gonad, and didn't know this before he lost his memory either. Regardless, he is consistently annoyed and deeply disturbed by the yak loving human. Jason McQuad Ka'rakkah is unaware of Jason's secret identity, and views him as just a human with strange spectacles. Why a human would hide their eyes baffles him. In his single encounter with the Spectacular Frog Man, Ka'rakkah gained the same level of respect for him as he does any other allies. Ka noted The Spectacular Frog Man to be somehow familiar from somewhere, but he's not entirely sure where from. Abilities Magic Ka'rakkah is educated in various forms of magic, and uses it almost exclusively for combat. Really, if it's something he needs to do, odds are he'll try using a spell or two to do it for him. Even without the demonic energies, he proves to be a formidable mage that, if not dealt with immediately, could easily become a major threat. (Mediocre) flight Like any other Aviansie, Ka'rakkah is capable of flight - however, due to the nature of his old tribe, his wings aren't as strong as they should be. As a result, he only flies when he feels he must, and instead spends most of his time on the ground. Steady claws, eye for detail Ka'rakkah is known to collect various gemstones, and has been seen crafting jewelry before. Due to the crafting of jewelry and his hobby of sketching random passerby in town squares (what he calls "humanwatching"), he has gained a nice eye for detail. He's more likely to catch a subtle movement than other people. Health Ka'rakkah has hemophilia, a condition in which the blood doesn't clot like it is meant to. As a result, he bruises with ease and bleeds excessively. He tries to hide it with illusory magic, but a good eye can still catch spots faded red if he hasn't washed the blood out. He also has a poor immune system, and as a result, tries to use magic to try warding away disease. However, the moment his magic is disabled, he's likely to fall ill. His bones are also hollow, like any Aviansie, to decrease his weight in order for him to be capable of flight. Trivia * His theme song is Lyon. * He completely lacks a sense of smell. However, he still does wear perfumes - he just doesn't know what their odor is like. * He loves gemstones, and even has an active collection of them. ** His favorite stone is Jade. * His name, like many other Aviantese names, comes from the noises made by birds. Category:Aviansie Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Armadylean __FORCETOC__